El Círculo
by MiriAnzu
Summary: La vida de Asami Sato esta llena de bajas Su madre esta muerta, su padre es frío y ella ha vivido en un infierno desde los 8 años al punto de drogarse O así era hasta que conoce a Korra, una chica que podría ayudarla a mejorar su vida ¿pero acaso sera esto posible o terminara en tragedia? Advertencia: Este fic puede contener temas delicados, tome sus precauciones a la hora de leer
1. Asami Sato

**Capítulo 1: Asami Sato.**

En esta vida a veces suceden cosas buenas que nos llenan de felicidad, en especial durante la infancia, pero no para todos es así. Hay niños que sufren mucho, como Asami Sato, cuando ella tenía 6 años su madre fue asesinada cuando unos criminales intentaban robar su hogar, y por este acontecimiento su padre se volvió un hombre tan frio que comenzó a beber a diario, y si llegaba a estar muy furioso era capaz de golpear a su propia hija, a veces la despertaba solo para dañarla sin alguna razón, otras veces solo por el hecho de parecerse a la mujer que él amaba.

Un par de años después, Hiroshi Sato había tomado la decisión de enviar a su pequeña de 8 años a un internado a las afueras de Ciudad Republica, era un lugar bastante tranquilo donde tendría la mejor educación y aprendería sobre modales que toda niña de su estirpe social debería saber.

Podría pensarse que esto significaría que la joven Sato estaría lejos de los problemas y que llevaría una vida más tranquila, pero no era así, muy a pesar de tratarse de una escuela solo para chicas, el peligro acechaba en cada rincón del lugar, y el peor tormento en la vida de Asami comenzó una noche.

La noche era oscura y todas se encontraban dormidas profundamente, excepto Asami, quien había salido por un poco de agua a uno de los pasillos más grandes del internado, ni un alma se encontraba en el lugar, solo alguno que otro gato-murciélago, o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba, pero entonces un par de brazos sujetaron a la niña y cubrieron su boca para evitar que esta tratase de gritar, al mirar a su captor, Asami no lo creía, era el asistente de la directora, el señor Yasu, un hombre mayor y muy respetado por todos los maestros y alumnas.

"Pequeña joven Sato ¿Qué hace aquí tan solitaria? ¿No sabe que alguien podría lastimarla?" La mirada del hombre no demostraba que él quisiera hacer algo bueno, sus ojos y su sonrisa son algo que Asami siempre recordaría en los años venideros "¿No se ha enterado que por esta zona hay un hombre malo que atrapa a las pequeñas y se aprovecha de ellas?" Los ojos de la pequeña se llenaban de lágrimas con cada palabra que salía de los labios de este hombre, muy dentro de ella sabía que él iba a lastimarla y no podía hacer nada al respecto "Le aseguro que esto nos va a gustar a ambos, y si no es así por lo menos a mi sí" Y con esto él comenzó a bajar el pantalón de la pijama de la niña y a tocarla en su punto más sensible y privado, la pequeña Sato quería gritar, pero él no lo iba a permitir, y comenzaba a levantar ahora la parte superior dejando expuesto su pecho que comenzaba a tocar de igual forma que antes, y tras esto el momento que más temía ella y él esperaba con ansias, el momento en que él comenzaba a penetrar a la pequeña que no era capaz de defenderse, solo de llorar y pedirle a Raava e incluso a Vaatu que este tormento terminara lo más rápido posible, incluso matarla de ser necesario; así podría estar con su madre y no volver a sufrir nunca más a manos de este hombre o de su padre, esta acción que la atormentaba terminaba pronto "Esto me encantó, joven Sato, no creo que se vuelva a repetir. Pero le daré una advertencia si usted dice algo sobre esto, tenga en mente que lo hare de nuevo y esta vez le arrancare la lengua de ser necesario"

El hombre se alejaba satisfecho por el daño que acababa de hacer, y Asami se arreglaba la pijama y se dirigía al dormitorio llorando, maldiciendo a ese hombre y a muchos otros, como a su padre que la había enviado a ese horrible lugar para empezar, después de ese traumatizante momento cada noche soñaba con esos ojos y esa sonrisa, cada mañana veía al hombre que había arruinado su infancia, él podía vivir una vida tranquila, mientras que ella sufría en ese horrible lugar, odiando a todos los que se encontraban ahí, ese asqueroso lugar en el que estuvo encerrada hasta los 18 años, era libre de volver a esa casa que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Era una mansión grande, digna de cualquiera con el apellido Sato, lleno de sirvientes y grandes muebles, justo como la recordaba esas noches en las que lloraba en el internado.

"Asami, hija, Ya llegaste" Hiroshi bajaba las escaleras listo para recibir a su hija con los brazos abiertos, pero la mirada de Asami reflejaba el odio que sentía por este hombre, ella trataba en serio de perdonarlo, pero recordar como la golpeaba casi a diario tras beber una botella de licor de dragón, o como la había enviado al peor de los infiernos por 10 años sin visitarla o preguntar por ella ni una sola vez "¿Cómo te fue todo este tiempo en el internado?"

"Me fue, necesito ir a dormir. Hasta luego" Asami se alejaba en dirección a su habitación, nunca podría decirle a su padre lo sucedido, nunca pareció interesarle en lo absoluto lo que le pasara en esta institución, así que no se tragaba este falso amor paternal, ella solo quería huir de ese horrible lugar, vivir sola y empezar su vida de nuevo.

En su habitación Asami sacaba algunas cosas de su maleta, como cierto obsequio que obtuvo de una de sus compañeras, era una droga llamada opio, que al fumarla hacía que ella se relajara y se perdiera en un mundo de colores y donde su madre aun vivía para cuidarla, alejándola de todo lo que la lastimaba, cuando tenía 15 años Asami comenzó a usarla solo cuando se sentía realmente mal. También sacaba cigarros de tabaco, cuando no tenía humor de drogarse se limitaba a fumar tabaco, no es que ella amara ese amargo sabor, pero de menos se podía relajar. Por fin terminaba de desempacar su ropa y esconder lo que no quería que su padre viera, no quería soportar la hipocresía de ese hombre queriendo ser ahora el padre ejemplar, tampoco quería estar en esa sofocante mansión, necesitaba irse lejos, tal vez buscar algún bar o un club en la ciudad, y eso iba a hacer, tomaba su vestido más sexy, se maquillaba de forma llamativa y al terminar de arreglarse bajaba las escaleras rápidamente "Voy a salir, no me esperes despierto" La joven le comentaba a su padre mientras tomaba las llaves de su Sato-móvil y cerraba la puerta sorprendiendo a su padre, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que volvía a lo que hacía antes.

Asami conducía por la Ciudad en busca de algún lugar interesante hasta que llegaba a uno bastante llamativo 'El círculo', este lugar era bastante famoso entre los chicos de su edad por sus bebidas y su música, ella podría darle una oportunidad.

Al entrar había varios jóvenes bebiendo, bailando o charlando sobre sus días, incluso había lugares en la barra del bar, al que Asami no se negaba a acercarse "Disculpe ¿Podría servirme su whisky más caro y fuerte?" El bartender tomaba el pedido y se dirigía a servir la bebida.

"Vaya, una chica con un buen gusto en bebidas. Eso es raro de ver en este lugar, casi todas toman mucha cerveza hasta vomitar" La voz de un joven llamaba la atención de la joven Sato en su dirección, y se encontraba con un muchacho muy guapo de cabello negro y ojos azules "Lamento molestar, mi nombre es Tahno ¿Y tú eres?"

"Asami. Mucho gusto"

"Eres una chica muy linda, Asami ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a mi mesa cuando te den tu bebida?"

El hombre del bar se acercaba con una vaso que contenía el alcohol que Asami había pedido, ante esto Tahno se levantaba y Asami lo seguía hasta su mesa donde había varios chicos y chicas fumando y otros con jeringas en sus manos inyectándose algo que la joven Sato no conocía "¿Quieres probar? Esto se llama heroína, es una droga muy efectiva, te sentirás como nueva, a menos que me digas que no te gusta drogarte"

"Cuéntame más" La mirada de Asami demostraba bastante interés en lo que le contaban.

"Bien, si la quieres probar podrías 'cazar al dragón', o bien inyectarla. Te sugiero hacer eso ultimo, te sentirás en paz más rápido"

"Acepto"

Tahno le pasaba una jeringa que llenaba con una sustancia, Asami la tomaba e imitaba la acción de un joven que se drogaba a su lado en ese momento, la joven Sato comenzaba a sentirse relajada, que todo a su alrededor desaparecía, como si estuviera en un sueño, se sentía mejor que cuando fumaba el opio, mil veces mejor "¿Qué te parece?" La voz de Tahno se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero Asami era capaz de responderle.

"Se siente genial" Y con esto la chica se perdía alejándose totalmente de la realidad.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en 'El círculo', Asami se continuaba drogando, tomaba whisky, fumaba tabaco e incluso uno de los chicos que estaban junto a ella la llevaba al baño de hombres y ambos comenzaban a tener sexo en este lugar, cuando estaba en ese estado a ella no le importaba lo que le pasara, solo quería sentirse bien, aunque esto implicara que un desconocido la besara en todo el cuerpo y la penetrara en un baño público, no le importaba ser usada como un objeto sexual, aunque de vez en cuando lloraba ante el recuerdo de todo lo malo que había ocurrido en su vida, y como se había reducido a actuar como una chica fácil, como una prostituta o incluso peor, si su madre la viera estaría muy decepcionada.

Cuando este acto sexual terminaba Asami no se sentía muy bien para volver a la mesa donde se encontraba así que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban salía a la calle, estaba tan drogada y ebria que no supo como no murió en ese lugar por una sobredosis o por los efectos cruzados del alcohol y la droga, pero al llegar a un callejos sentía que su vida ahora si llegaba a su fin, tal vez era lo mejor, morir sola en un frío y oscuro callejón, terminar con esta tortura de una vez por toda.

"¿Estás bien?" La voz de una joven llamaba a Asami, y al mirar de forma borrosa veía la silueta de una chica de cabello largo y piel oscura que estaba parada frente a ella, y antes de poder articular alguna palabra para responder caía desmayada en ese lugar "¡SEÑORITA!" es lo último que podía escuchar antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro.

 **Notas del autor.**

-Hola, bueno hoy les traigo un fic diferente a lo que usualmente escribo, este es un poco más crudo y menos cómico, ya saben que siempre escribo cosas graciosas, pero esta vez no será así. Y esto se debe al hecho de que yo soy una persona muy negativa y tiendo a ver todo de forma realista y pues decidí explotar eso en una historia de ese estilo, algo más realista y triste, más crudo. Y porque voy a tomar un curso para ser más positiva y antes de que me laven el cerebro quiero escribir esto.

-Lamento mucho si en algún momento pongo algo que los ofenda, no quiero poner algo aun más crudo o me denunciara, papu.

-Si tienen alguna queja es culpa de mi beta, ella me obligo hahaha está bien, no. Pero en serio perdonen de ante mano cualquier cosa que no les parezca.

-Y bueno como otros sabrán abandone el grupo de Korrasami Latinoamérica, así que si alguien le gusta el fic y quiere compartirlo pueden hacerlo en el grupo, en alguna página, entre sus amigos. Se los agradecería mucho.

-Agradezco todo su apoyo, en serio muchas gracias por todo.


	2. Korra

**Capítulo 2: Korra.**

A diferencia de Asami, la pequeña Korra había crecido en una familia feliz y funcional, su padre, Tonraq, había sido General del ejército por muchos años hasta que llegó la hora de retirarse, y su madre, Senna, en el pasado había sido fotógrafa en la universidad. Durante uno de sus viajes de campo tuvo que fotografiar al ejército del sur y ahí fue donde conoció a su amado esposo.

Un hermoso matrimonio que llevaba 18 años de puro amor, y con una hermosa hija de 17 años que ambos adoraban.

Korra aun recordaba su niñez en el sur, un lugar muy frío y sin nada emocionante desde que la Guerra civil en la que participó su padre había terminado, de vez en cuando los soldados paseaban por la tundra, pero solo era para beber y violar a alguna mujer que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. La pequeña Korra detestaba a esos intentos fallidos de soldados que solo daban mala fama al trabajo arduo de su padre por salvar a su gente.

Desde que recordaba, Korra admiraba a su padre y su trabajo en la milicia, así que al cumplir 16 años había decidido enlistarse a la escuela militar, pero ante el recuerdo de esos falsos soldados que bebían, comían y violaban mujeres por diversión, no quería entrar a la milicia del sur, no quería volverse como ellos.

"Hija, sé que los soldados del pueblo no son lo que tú quieres ser" Comentaba Tonraq a su adolescente hija "¿Por qué no tratas en Ciudad Republica? Es un lugar más grande y estoy seguro que aprenderás bien. Estuve un tiempo ahí y fue donde formaron mi carácter y fomentaron mis ganas de ayudar a la gente. Sé que te gustaría hacer eso"

"Pero papá, no quiero estar lejos de ustedes" Una preocupada Korra comentaba.

"Tu madre y yo entendemos lo que quieres de tu vida, y por eso te apoyamos si decides ir lejos" La voz de su padre mostraba comprensión y cariño, a pesar de ser un soldado duro, cuando se trataba de su única hija era un hombre justo y amable.

"Gracias, papá" Korra abrazaba a su padre, le agradecía tanto lo que hacía por ella. A la mañana siguiente la chica se despedía de sus padres y tomaba el primer barco a la Ciudad, estaba emocionada por ir a este gran lugar y empezar una nueva aventura en su nuevo hogar.

Ella quería ayudar a la gente y servir a Ciudad Republica, el lugar donde estaba viviendo el último año y donde había conocido gente maravillosa.

Y ahora Korra cargaba a una chica desconocida hasta el hospital más cercano, y después de correr algunas cuadras por fin llegaba a 'El Hospital General de Ciudad Republica' "Disculpe. Necesito un medico. Esta chica estaba muy mal en un callejón y después se desmayó. Es urgente" Una cansada Korra rogaba a la recepcionista, quien al ver la preocupación en los ojos de la joven sureña solicitaba urgentemente una camilla.

Los paramédicos recostaban a Asami en la camilla, y Korra solo podía mirar con preocupación en sus ojos a esta misteriosa chica que por alguna razón llamaba mucho su atención "¿Estas preocupada?" La recepcionista sacaba a la chica del sur de sus pensamientos.

"Claro que estoy preocupada, esta chica estaba demasiado grave hace unos minutos y no sé porque, no sé que hizo para terminar en ese estado" La voz de Korra demostraba la preocupación que tenía por esta desconocida, cosa que la mujer mayor notó al instante, y algo que sorprendía a la sureña también; los que la conocían sabían que ella era una chica ruda y muy seria debido a su vida como hija de un militar, pero con esta hermosa dama que acababa de salvar sentía una calidez dentro de ella que nunca antes había experimentado.

"¿Se conocían antes?" Le preguntaba la recepcionista sin pensarlo 2 veces.

"No, yo iba caminando a comprar unos víveres cuando la vi en ese callejón, estaba en tan mal estado. No pude negarme acercarme a ver qué sucedía y ayudarla"

"Usted es una buena persona, jovencita. Estoy segura que gracias a lo que hizo ella estará bien"

Los minutos parecían horas y Korra estaba realmente desesperada por tener noticias de la enferma, estaba totalmente preocupada. O así era hasta que el médico que había atendido a Asami aparecía "¿Es usted la jovencita que cargó a la paciente al hospital? ¿Son familiares? ¿Conoce a algún familiar que podamos contactar? No encontramos ninguna identificación mientras la revisábamos" El médico comentaba a una asustada Korra.

"Sí, soy yo. No, no somos familia, no la conozco, pero respóndame ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?" Una preocupada Korra preguntaba, no quería escuchar malas noticias, desde el fondo de su ser sentía una opresión en su pecho que no la dejaba respirar bien.

"Esta estable, pero quiero hablar con usted sobre su situación" El tono de voz del médico cambiaba a uno más serio y esto preocupaba nuevamente a Korra "Quisiera hablarlo en privado. Sígame, por favor" El hombre guiaba a Korra hasta un pequeño cuarto, cuya puerta tenía escrito el nombre 'Ping Huan', era el consultorio del médico que acababa de atender a Asami, y este ultimo invitaba a la chica a pasar y luego a sentarse en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

"¿De qué quiere hablarme?"

"Es acerca de la jovencita que nos trajo hoy ¿Sabe lo que ocasionó que se desmayara?"

"SI le soy honesta, no lo sé. Pero algo me dice que usted si lo sabe"

"Esta paciente tenía unos moretones en los brazos y algunos piquetes, todo parece indicar que ella se estuvo inyectando alguna droga, muy probablemente heroína, y no solo eso, había rastros de alcohol en su sangre. Beber y drogarse ocasionaron que ambos efectos se cruzaran, su organismo no pudo resistir más y se desmayó. Pero gracias a su pronta acción pudimos salvarla, de no ser así ella hubiera muerto" El señor Huan comentaba con mucha seriedad que Korra imitaba.

"¿Puedo ir a verla?"

"Por supuesto, su habitación es la 101. Despertara en cualquier momento y creo que es bueno que alguien este con ella cuando eso suceda"

Korra caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, ella odiaba esos lugares, le recordaban esas veces que su padre terminaba malherido, y ella y Senna tenían que ir al hospital con miedo de ver una sabana cubriendo a su padre totalmente; algo que por suerte nunca había ocurrido, pero el trauma estaba en ella aún. Por fin se encontraba afuera de la puerta con el número proporcionado por el hombre antes, abría la puerta y en la cama se encontraba Asami con algunos tubos y mangueras que conectaban a su brazo, y uno a su nariz que le ayudaba a respirar mejor.

Una seria Korra se sentaba en la silla junto a la cama y comenzaba a ver a la joven que se encontraba durmiendo tan pacíficamente en ese momento, no podía entender como una chica tan hermosa, y que vieras por donde la vieras parecía ser muy refinada, podía terminar drogándose y bebiendo alcohol a tal punto. Perdida en sus pensamientos no notaba que su teléfono sonaba hasta que la vibración hizo que volviera a la tierra, se trataba de una llamada de la novia de su mejor amigo, una chica llamada Opal Bei Fong "Hola, Opal ¿Qué sucede?"

" _Korra ¿Dónde estás? ¿Olvidaste que hoy íbamos a cenar todos juntos en mi casa?"_

"No lo olvide, Opal. Es solo que sucedió algo muy delicado y no pude llegar"

" _¿Todo está bien?"_

"Sí. Solo que…. ¿Puedo llamarte mañana? Es una historia bastante larga y no quisiera abrumarte con los detalles por teléfono"

 _"_ _De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, Korra. Y ojala todo este bien"_

"Hasta mañana" Y con esto la chica colgaba el teléfono mientras volvía a observar a Asami, pero esta vez la joven comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntaba bastante confundida la joven.

"En el Hospital General de Ciudad Republica" La voz de Korra contestaba la pregunta y Asami miraba en dirección al sonido para encontrarse con 2 ojos azules.

"¿Quién eres tú? Espera…Te recuerdo muy borrosamente, eres la chica del callejón"

"Esa soy yo. Me alegra saber que me recuerdas" Sonreía genuinamente la militar.

"¿Tú me trajiste? ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno estabas muy mal y yo no podía dejarte ahí ¿Qué clase de soldado sería de haberlo hecho?"

"No debiste traerme. Yo quería morir en ese lugar y terminar con esta tortura" Los ojos de Asami comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas y su voz se entre cortaba con cada palabra.

"¿Querías morir? ¿Y por eso te drogas y tomas tanto alcohol? ¿Porqué odias tu vida?" Esto sorprendía a Asami ¿Cómo sabía esta chica acerca de su situación? "El médico me contó todo, esos pinchazos en tu brazo te delataron, también el alcohol en tu sangre. No deberías terminar con tu vida, ni contaminar tu cuerpo con esas porquerías. Yo pienso que si Raava te dejó vivir es porque aun tienes algo que hacer en la vida. Incluso podría decirse que soy tu ángel guardián" La sonrisa de Korra tras este último comentario hacían que Asami se sintiera rara, una chica totalmente desconocida le había salvado la vida y ahora estaba ahí junto a ella cuidándola, tal vez si era un ángel "¿Cuál es tu nombre? Digo yo te traje a este hospital y no sé nada de ti"

"Mi nombre es Asami Sato ¿Tú eres?"

"Korra, soldado raso Korra. Bueno algún día lo seré" Reía la sureña ante su comentario.

"Mucho gusto, Korra. Lamento mucho los problemas que te cause"

"No te preocupes, es mi obligación ayudar a las personas. En especial si están en problemas como tú lo estabas, Asami la chica que se inyecta heroína"

"Que pena que me conocieras en estas circunstancias" Una sonrojada Asami comentaba, ella odiaba muchos aspectos de su vida, pero no quería que todo el que conociera se enterara de su vida personal y menos de esa forma que la hacía ver como una cualquiera.

"No hay problema. Pero una chica como tú no debería hacer cosas como esas" Comentaba Korra para luego mirar su reloj, era muy tarde y no quería abrumar a Asami con esa conversación "Debo irme, a menos que quieras que me quede o que llame a algún familiar para que venga…"

"¡NO!" Gritaba Asami sorprendiendo a Korra "No llames a nadie, no quiero que venga nadie. Me gustaría estar sola, muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste, pero en serio me gustaría que te fueras"

"Está bien. Espero verte de nuevo algún día, Asami Sato"

Korra abandonaba el hospital, estaba segura de que esta chica estaría bien, tal vez aprendería su lección tras esta experiencia tan macabra y no volvería a hacer locuras como las de ese día.

Mientras tanto Asami se encontraba sentada en su cama del hospital, llorando y preguntándose porque no había muerto, ella quería morir y una desconocida había arruinado su única oportunidad, pero ¿Por qué lo hizo? No tenía ninguna obligación con ella y lo hizo, Asami Sato estaba realmente confundida en este momento.

 **Notas del autor.**

-Hola gente bonita, hoy les traigo un capitulo nuevo del fic.

-Este capítulo no esta tan crudo como el anterior, pero les aseguro que el siguiente si lo será, ya lo verán

-Les agradezco mucho que me lean.

-Le dedico este fic a la página de Korrasami Nation que me hizo el favor de publicarlo para que ustedes puedan leerlo

-También gracias a mi beta por ayudarme a mejorar el fic.

-Gracias a todos ustedes, ojala les guste este capítulo.

-No olviden dejar comentarios y compartir el fic con sus amigos.


	3. Rencor

**Capítulo 3: Rencor.**

Asami estaba sentada de nuevo en su cama viendo los moretones en sus brazos, y con ellos recordaba las palabras de la chica que la había salvado, una parte de ella sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero otra le recordaba porque lo hacía, todo lo que había sufrido hasta ese momento.

"Buenos días, señorita ¿Cómo amaneció?" La enfermera entraba con algunos medicamentos.

"Muy bien, gracias. Disculpe la molestia, pero ¿Cuándo podre salir del hospital?"

"En un par de horas el doctor vendrá a revisarla para verificar si podrá ser dada de alta. De ser así solo necesitamos que llene unos documentos y firme otros" La enfermera le entregaba la medicina que Asami tomaba lentamente, ya quería salir de ese lugar en el que para empezar nunca quiso estar.

El doctor Ping aparecía al medio día en la habitación de Asami con algunos instrumentos necesarios para revisar la salud de su paciente "Muy bien, la revisare y si todo está bien podrá irse a casa hoy"

El médico revisaba la respiración de Asami, su pulso, y algunos estudios rutinarios más, y su rostro demostraba cierta satisfacción "¿Entonces ya puedo irme?"

"Por supuesto, la enfermera le traerá su ropa y en la recepción le entregaran unos documentos que debe firmar y llenar, señorita…."

"Sato. Asami Sato" Ella esperaba que al decir su apellido no hicieran lo de siempre, asustarse por ser la hija de Hiroshi Sato y tratarla de otra forma solo por eso, pero por las reacciones de los presentes no parecieron notar quien era ella.

"Señorita Sato, espero no vuelva a sufrir un percance así, debe cuidarse más"

La joven terminaba de arreglarse, al llegar a recepción firmaba los papeles necesarios "¿Cuánto le debo al hospital, señorita?"

"No debe nada, la jovencita que la trajo al hospital pagó su cuenta" La recepcionista contestaba la pregunta con una sonrisa, y Asami se confundía ¿Cómo una desconocía podía hacer tanto por ella?

Asami abandonaba el hospital, caminando por las calles de Ciudad Republica de regreso a su casa, no llevaba mucho dinero con ella en ese momento, ya que al escapar del bar había dejado su bolsa en la mesa que compartía con Tahno, y no quería gastarse lo poco que llevaba con ella en ese momento.

Un sato-móvil rojo convertible se detenía junto a ella, y el mirar quien lo conducía era el ya mencionado Tahno "Hola, Asami ¿Qué haces tan sola?" Preguntaba arrogante el muchacho.

"Termine en el hospital por culpa de lo que me diste" La chica contestaba muy molesta por la situación acontecida un día antes.

"No, muñeca. No culpes a la heroína por eso, aun no te acostumbras, pero dime ¿Cómo te sentiste?"

La joven se detenía, estaba molesta con él por lo sucedido, pero dentro de ella sabía que había disfrutado la sensación de paz que la droga le había concedido, en ese momento ella se había sentido liberada como nunca antes en su vida, ni el opio la hacía sentir así "No puedo mentirte… Me sentí como nunca, fue una gran sensación" En su tono de voz había tristeza al decir esto.

"Lo sabía, muñeca. Te puedo conseguir más, pero no sería gratis"

"Tengo mucho dinero, eso no es un problema"

"Yo no quiero tu dinero, nena. Veras tengo unos clientes en otro negocio que les gustan las chicas lindas como tú" Había malicia en la mirada de Tahno y en su tono de voz, algo que Asami temía y también entendía bien el mensaje de este sujeto.

"¿Quieres que me prostituya por drogas?"

"Si lo dices así suena muy mal, solo sería charlar con ellos, beber un poco, algunos podrían querer tener sexo contigo, pero no es nada que no puedas manejar. Yo diría que es un trato justo, yo gano algo de mis clientes y tú ganas drogas gratis ¿Aceptas?" El muchacho estiraba su mano para cerrar el trato con Asami, ella dudaba si aceptar o no, hasta que…

"Es un trato"

"Perfecto. Por cierto, olvidaste esto ayer" Él le entregaba su bolsa de mano, en esta estaba su celular y todo su dinero, o al menos ella esperaba que todo siguiera ahí "Te veré esta noche a las 8 en 'El círculo' para tu primer trabajo" El vehículo se alejaba dejando atrás a la chica que acababa de hacer un trato más para destruir la vida que odiaba.

Revisaba su bolso para asegurarse que todo estuviera en su lugar, incluso su teléfono celular que revisaba rápidamente por el miedo a ver alguna llamada pérdida de su padre, pero no había nada, como siempre, nada. Asami tomaba un taxi y se dirigía a la mansión donde creía vivir ahora o haber vivido en el pasado, y al arribar temía que su padre no la llamara pero si la esperara muy molesto, tomaba fuerzas y entraba a la edificación, pero no había nadie a los alrededores salvo por una de las sirvientas que sacudía los adornos de la mansión y al escuchar pasos volteaba para encontrarse con la joven señorita de la casa "Joven Sato ¿Dónde estaba? Estábamos muy preocupados por usted"

"Me quede a dormir en casa de una amiga del internado, lamento haberlos preocupado" Mentía Asami "¿Mi padre preguntó por mi?"

"El amo Hiroshi no notó que usted no se encontraba" Ante esto Asami comenzaba sentir tristeza e ira, su padre no se preocupaba por ella ni un poco, incluso los desconocidos y la servidumbre mostraban más interés en su bienestar que su único familiar vivo.

"Está bien. Iré a mi habitación, no quiero que nadie me moleste"

"Muy bien, joven Sato" La sirvienta asentía mientras veía a la hija de su jefe subir las escaleras hacía su habitación, a la cual entraba y corría a su cama a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su almohada "¿Por qué no me quieres, papá? ¿Es acaso por lo que le sucedió a mamá?" La jovencita hablaba entre su llanto, no entendía porque su padre se comportaba así "Mami, llévame contigo, ya no quiero vivir más ¡Me quiero morir y estar siempre contigo!" Y así Asami lloraba por horas, reclamando, de vez en cuando golpeando su cama hasta que quedaba dormida profundamente.

Eran las 7 PM mientras Asami Sato aun dormía plácidamente con lágrimas en sus ojos y dolor en su corazón, hasta que su teléfono celular sonaba despertándola de su letargo para contestarlo "Bueno ¿Quién habla?"

"Asami, soy yo, Tahno ¿Ya vienes en camino?" Escuchar la voz de este sujeto despertaba más a Asami y la sorprendía

"¿Cómo obtuviste mi número telefónico?" Preguntaba dudosa la chica, ella no recordaba habérselo dado la noche anterior.

"Recuerda que tuve tu bolso toda la noche, pude conseguirlo fácilmente. Pero eso no importa, solo responde la pregunta"

"Voy en camino"

"Perfecto, mi cliente ya está aquí y quiere verte pronto. No tardes" Y con esto el teléfono era colgado dejando a Asami con una horrible sensación de arrepentimiento dentro de ella, pero un trato era un trato.

Se terminaba de arreglar, esta vez de una forma más provocativa que la noche anterior, quería quedar bien frente al cliente de Tahno y ganarse su preciada droga. Bajaba las escaleras esperando no ver a su padre y lo que pensaba se hacía realidad, no se encontraba en casa, era su oportunidad, al final a nadie le importaría si se iba o eso pensaba…

"Joven ¿A dónde va a estas horas?" La sirvienta de antes preguntaba a su ama, estaba realmente preocupada por este comportamiento.

"Saldré de nuevo con unos amigos, tal vez llegue tarde, si mi padre pregunta dile eso, por favor" Y así abandonaba su hogar dejando a la mujer sorprendida por Asami, no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla, pero su trabajo era obedecer órdenes y eso haría.

La chica llegaba a 'El círculo', y adentro se encontraba Tahno sentado junto a un hombre de piel morena, cabello castaño y unos ojos celestes, charlando sobre algo, y entonces Tahno lograba divisar a la hermosa joven Sato "Asami, por aquí"

Ella se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba asiento junto al hombre que estaba al lado de Tahno "Hola, señorita" La saludaba el hombre con mucha amabilidad.

"Asami, este hombre es Noatak, él me comentaba que tenía muchas ganas de conocerte"

"Llámame 'Amon', y si, Tahno me habló mucho acerca de ti, al parecer no exageró en que eres hermosa, será un placer para mi pasar un rato agradable contigo" El hombre besaba el brazo de Asami, acción que ella repudiaba, pero debía mantener la calma.

"Les reserve una habitación en el hotel 'Amantes de Omashu', estoy seguro que ambos lo disfrutaran" Había malicia en su voz y en su mirada.

Noatak y Asami salían del club, y se dirigían al hotel en el auto del mayor, fue un camino bastante incomodo para la joven Sato, y tras unos minutos llegaban al lugar, en este había muchas parejas, hombres y mujeres, hombres mayores con estudiantes, hombre con hombre y mujeres con mujeres. Algo que parecía molestar a la chica.

Ambos subían escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que Tahno había reservado, era un lugar bastante grande, con champagne, flores y velas para un momento intimo "Señorita, yo no vine aquí a hablar solamente. Usted debe imaginarse que yo quiero algo más, porque nunca volveré a estar con una hermosa mujer como usted, así que vayamos directo al grano" Noatak comenzaba a besar a Asami y mientras lo hacía comenzaba a bajar el vestido que ella vestía ese día, y con una de sus manos comenzaba a acaricia uno de sus pechos y con la otra acariciaba su muslo derecho, ante esta sensación una parte de la mente de Asami recordaba cuando fue violada en su infancia, era la misma desesperación que tenía ahora de ser tocada por este tipo.

Después de esto Noatak volteaba a Asami, se bajaba el pantalón y comenzaba a penetrar a la chica que estaba frente a él, disfrutando cada vez que estaba dentro de ella, por su parte Asami sufría quería llorar, esta horrible sensación de estar con un hombre de esta forma era algo que nunca esperaba revivir.

Unos minutos después el hombre por fin se venía pero fuera de Asami, ya que era una condición que Tahno le había puesto si quería estar con ella esa noche "¿No te gustó esto, hermosa?" Fumaba Noatak recostado en la cama con Asami al lado llorando amargamente.

"Sí, mucho" Mentía para no incomodarlo, pero ella solo quería tomar un arma y acabar con su vida o con la de él.

"Bien, porque vamos por la segunda ronda" Con esto los ojos de la joven se llenaban de lagrimas, no quería hacer esto más, pero ya tenía un trato que cumplir.

Y de nuevo ella debía sufrir ser penetrada y lamida en sus partes privadas por un hombre que ella odiaba en ese momento, esto era peor que la muerte, era el infierno en la Tierra.

Al terminar este acto sexual que Asami detestaba en todo su ser, Noatak se vestía y le pasaba su ropa a ella para volver al club donde Tahno los estaba esperando para pagarle a la joven y recibir el pago por parte de su cliente.

Unos minutos pasaban en el auto, minutos que Asami aborrecía mucho, mientras que el hombre la miraba con mucha lujuria, había amado estar dentro de ella, ver ese hermoso cuerpo, saborearlo, él quería que ella lo besara, que ella le hiciera un trabajo oral; tal vez hablaría con Tahno para estar con ella, o mejor dicho, dentro de ella una vez más ese mismo día. Tenía el dinero y los recursos suficientes para volver su prostituta privada a esta chica si él quería. Llegaban por fin a 'El círculo', Tahno se encontraba en la entrada con una bolsa llena del pago para Asami "¿Cómo se la pasaron?"

"Muy bien" Respondía el mayor con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro "Quiero hablar contigo en privado. Si no te molesta"

"No hay problema. Asami aquí está tu paga, espera aquí, muñeca" Entregaba la bolsa para después entrar al edificio con Tahno, Asami presentía algo malo, pero a pesar de haber sufrido tanto por fin tenía su paga y así olvidaría tan terrible noche. O eso pensaba hasta que Tahno salía seguido de un victorioso Noatak "Nena, te tengo otro trabajo. El señor aquí presente me pagó para tener toda una noche contigo. Así que se una buena chica y acompáñalo"

"Pero ya terminamos eso, ya me pagaste" Reclamaba Asami sorprendiendo a Tahno y a 'Amon'.

"Sé que eso paso, pero debes ir con este amable hombre y disfrutar de nuevo ¿Acaso no quieres recibir tu paga?"

Noatak se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del brazo "Vamos, hermosa. Lo disfrutaras de nuevo"

"No quiero ir"

El hombre la jalaba en dirección a su vehículo mientras ella forcejeaba y le gritaba que la dejara en paz, un llamado de ayuda al que nadie parecía responder, hasta que un puño golpeaba al hombre tan fuerte en el rostro que lo arrojaba al piso por el impacto… Pero ¿quién salvaría a Asami de esta forma?

 **Notas del autor:**

-Holi, yo de nuevo. Aquí con un nuevo capi del fic, me tomó un poco más de tiempo concebir la idea, pero ojala les guste.

-Lamento si no es tan rompe corazones como prometí, pero ojala se ponga peor más adelante.

-Hay escenas de sexo, pero si les soy honesta soy mala describiendo esas cosas, me sonrojo nomas de pensarlas.

-Gracias a mi beta que siempre me ayuda.

-Gracias a Korrasami Nation por publicar el fic

-Gracias a todos por leerlo.


	4. Confusión

**Capítulo 4: La confusión**

-6 AM Escuela Militar de Ciudad Republica-

Korra dormía en su cama de la institución militar en la que vivía actualmente, muy cansada por los eventos del día anterior, aunque no lo parecía había sido un desgaste para ella tanto mental como físicamente, pero entonces el ruido de una trompeta resonaba despertándola.

"Señoritas, es hora de levantarse para ir a su entrenamiento" La voz de un hombre mayor llamaba a las chicas que reclamaban ante esta forma brusca de despertar.

Korra se levantaba, se arreglaba para otro día de entrenamiento, ella era una chica muy disciplinada y todo gracias a su padre que la había educado de esa manera.

Cada mañana Tonraq la despertaba a las 4 AM, la hacía vestirse en menos de 5 minutos, por lo que ella debía acomodar su ropa desde la noche anterior, y tenía 10 minutos para su higiene personal. Así que para ella nunca fue un problema estar a tiempo cuando sus oficiales le pedían estar lista a esas horas.

En el campo de entrenamiento ya se encontraban algunos cadetes, entre ellos los hermanos: Mako y Bolin. Mako era el ex novio de Korra, pero no por esto ambos dejaban de ser amigos, de hecho eran muy buenos amigos a pesar de su triste pasado juntos. Por su parte Bolin era un chico amable, bastante simpático y sobre todo era el mejor amigo de Korra, y además novio de la joven Opal.

"Buenos días, Korra ¿Dormiste bien?" Mako preguntaba feliz de ver a su amiga llegando justo a tiempo como siempre.

"Oye Korra ¿Por qué no fuiste a lo de Opal? Te estuvimos esperando mucho tiempo, ella te llamó y solo nos dijo algo sobre una emergencia ¿Todo está bien?" Bolin parecía preocupado y el rostro de su hermano mayor demostraba que secundaba este sentimiento.

"Todo está bien. Tranquilos ¿Podríamos ir más tarde al trabajo de Opal? Ahí les contare lo que me sucedió ayer" La chica no estaba de humor para contarle a sus amigos en ese momento que había sucedido y además le había prometido a Opal contarle también, así mataría 2 pájaros de un tiro.

"Muy bien damas y señoritas, hoy es un nuevo día y el entrenamiento será más duro que ninguno que hayamos tenido antes" La voz del General se escuchaba y llamaba la atención de Korra y sus amigos.

"El General Iroh amaneció de malas hoy" Susurraba Bolin para no ser escuchado "Seguro su novia no le dio anoche" Y con esto Mako y Korra no podían suprimir una pequeña risita que su superior escuchaba.

"¿Acaso dije algo gracioso, cadetes?" Un furioso Iroh se acercaba a donde estaban los chicos, quienes ahora estaban serios y hasta cierto punto asustados "Si les parece gracioso el entrenamiento, entonces harán 100 flexiones y después nos alcanzaran en el recorrido y deben terminarlo al mismo tiempo que los demás ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, señor" Saludaban los muchachos mientras se agachaban y comenzaban con el ejercicio impuesto por su superior.

"Bien hecho, Bolin" Reclamaba Korra mientras cumplía con los ejercicios que le habían obligado a hacer como castigo.

"Yo no sabía que nos iba a escuchar ¿Entonces cuando terminemos el entrenamiento de hoy vamos al restaurant?"

"Sí, Bolin. Calla y ejercítate" Decía Korra mientras continuaba con sus lagartijas, ejercicio que los jóvenes terminaban rápido y corrían en dirección de sus compañeros de tropa.

"Veo que los señores comediantes nos alcanzaron" Iroh se acercaba a los 3 jóvenes con una mirada seria "Ustedes son los mejores cadetes en la escuela. No me decepcionen con sus tonterías" Y tras decir esto el hombre se alejaba para seguir con el entrenamiento.

Tras unas arduas horas en las que Korra y sus amigos terminaban el recorrido del general Iroh con éxito como siempre, era su hora de 'salida' de la parte física, lo que los dejaba con un par de horas para comer antes de sus clases teóricas. Korra se aburría con esa parte ya que era solo historia y estrategias de guerra que se pueden aplicar en una batalla, pero por lo que su padre le contaba rara vez eran útiles, uno nunca puede adivinar lo que hará el enemigo.

"¿Ya iremos a los de Opal para que cuentes el incidente de ayer?" Bolin abrazaba a su amiga por el hombro mientras caminaban a la salida.

"Si, les dije que haríamos eso ¿No?"

Los cadetes caminaban por la puerta de la escuela militar de Ciudad Republica, mientras el hombre que había despertado a Korra esa mañana los observaba desde el puesto de guardia, lugar donde todos se rotaban diario para cuidar que no entrara ningún intruso "Vaya, chicos ¿A dónde van?"

"Comandante Bumi" Lo saludaban con respeto estos chicos "Iremos a comer a la cafetería 'Bandida Ciega'" Respondían al unisonó.

"Me gusta comer en ese lugar. Por cierto ¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento del General? Por ahí escuche que hoy estaba realmente molesto porque se enteró que ayer llegaste tarde, Korra" El comandante hablaba viendo directamente a la chica cadete "Al parecer piensa que te podrías volver una irresponsable si haces eso. Ya sabes que el General los estima a los 3 por su dedicación, tal vez pensaba que podrías abandonar la escuela y unirte a una banda de delincuentes" Reía Bumi imaginando a Korra como una delincuente con los brazo llenos de tatuajes, piercings en su cara, fumando alguna porquería, bebiendo y robando. Era una imagen que nunca nadie podría imaginarse.

"El General no debería preocuparse por Korra, ella es la mejor cadete de toda la escuela" Comentaba Bolin abrazando a Korrita mientras Mako asentía a esto con la cabeza.

"Lo sé, pero conocen lo exagerado que es Iroh. Bueno, vayan a comer y no vuelvan tarde o de nuevo se puede molestar" El comandante levantaba la barra de la entrada para permitir la salida de los jóvenes.

El lugar al que se dirigían no estaba lejos, era una cafetería pequeña pero muy linda a simple vista, había muy poca gente pero para los jóvenes militares esto no era un problema, eso lo volvía un lugar tranquilo para comer y disfrutar un buen rato. Al entrar una chica de cabello corto y ojos verdes los recibía "Bienvenidos. Ah, chicos ¿Cómo están? Korra ¿Todo bien? Dijiste que me llamarías pero no lo hiciste" La joven preguntaba mientras sus ojos denotaban preocupación.

"Tranquila, Opal. Vayamos a sentarnos y les contare lo sucedido"

Opal los acompañaba a su mesa de siempre, era la última junto a la ventana, ahí podían ver la ciudad y la gente, de alguna forma eso siempre los relajaba "¿Quieren que les traiga lo de siempre?"

"Por favor" Decían los 3 soldados al unisonó sonriendo mientras veían a Korra esperando que les contara lo sucedido.

"Vuelvo en seguida, sirve que pido mi descanso y nos cuentas todo a detalle"

La mesera se alejaba con el pedido de sus amigos, para volver 15 minutos después con las órdenes que servía a su respectivo dueño, para luego sentarse junto a su novio

"Empieza" Comentaba Bolin demasiado interesando.

"Bueno ayer cuando iba a comprar lo que faltaba para la cena en tu casa, me encontré a una chica realmente hermosa en un callejón. Se veía muy mal y hasta se desmayó. Tuve que llevarla rápidamente al hospital más cercano y me quede con ella hasta que estuvo estable. Yo estaba tan preocupada por ella"

"Espera ¿Te quedaste con una desconocida? Eso no es común en ti. No eres del tipo que se preocupa por alguien que acaba de ver en toda su vida" Bolin estaba confundido, conocía bastante bien a su amiga y sabía que esto era muy poco usual en ella.

"¿Y qué tenía?" Preguntaba Mako a su ex novia.

"Al parecer estaba drogada y alcoholizada. Eso es raro, ella es una chica hermosa y se veía que es muy inteligente…"Korra hablaba con un tono que sus amigos nunca antes habían escuchado en su voz, algo que los ponía en alerta.

"No es tan inteligente si se droga" Interrumpía el chico bonachón.

"¡BOLIN!" Regañaba Mako a su hermano menor.

"Es cierto. Las drogas son para tontos y perdedores"

"Eso no es importante. Lo importante es que Korra quedó flechada de esa chica" La novia de Bolin interrumpía la conversación sorprendiendo a los soldados.

"¿Qué yo qué?" Korra parecía sorprendida por esta conjetura

"Es obvio que te enamoraste de ella" Opal continuaba diciendo mientras Korra comenzaba a reír seguida de los hermanos.

"Buena broma, Opal. Yo nunca me enamoraría y menos de una chica que acabo de conocer"

"¿No conoces el amor a primera vista? Es cuando ves a alguien a los ojos y sus almas se conectan al instante"

"Nena, yo te amo. Pero Korra no es del tipo de amor a primera vista" Bolin abrazaba a su novia mientras decía esto "Hasta comienzo a creer que ella no tiene corazón" Susurraba esto último esperanzado en que ni su hermano ni su amiga escucharan, pero haciendo reír a la chica de sus sueños.

"El problema es que no puedo olvidar a esa chica. Asami Sato" De nuevo ese tono de voz de Korra se podía notar cuando hablaba de la señorita del día anterior.

"Un momento ¿Sato? ¿Cómo Hiroshi Sato? Ya saben, el creador de los Sato-móviles" Mako estaba realmente sorprendido, ese apellido no era muy común y menos en la Ciudad

"Mako, si esa chica fuera rica no necesitaría drogarse en un callejón" Su hermano menor decía algo que parecía valido pero no totalmente cierto.

"Bolin tiene razón, Mako. Dudo que esa chica fuera la hija de ese empresario. El médico y la enfermera la hubieran reconocido ¿No crees?" La sureña no creía que eso fuera posible, tal vez si era de una familia con clase, pero si fuera rica hubiera llevado dinero con ella o llamado a su padre para que la llevara a un lugar más caro donde la atendieran como los ricos están acostumbrados.

"Supongo que es cierto, tal vez es solo una terrible coincidencia" Y con esto el chico de mayor estatura volvía a su café escuchando el resto de la conversación.

"Ahora creo que solo necesitas salir a distraerte y olvidar todo ese incidente ¿Qué tal si en la noche vamos tomar unas copas?" Opal proponía, sus amigos asentían con la cabeza, no era mala idea ir a relajarse un poco, los chicos eran soldados dedicados, pero hasta los jóvenes dedicados necesitan salir a divertirse y des estresarse un poco "Escuche de un lugar genial llamado 'El círculo', podríamos ir ahí ¿A las 8 les parece bien? Es mi hora de salida, así nos vamos en mi vehículo"

"Está bien. A las 7 termina la clase de historia. Así que eso nos da una hora para cambiarnos y vernos aquí. Ya sabes que si salimos con la ropa de la escuela a un lugar de ese estilo nos meteremos en problemas" Korra comentaba un hecho muy cierto, y sobre todo ahora que estaba en la mira de su General.

"Debemos volver o el General nos regañara de nuevo" Mako se levantaba y era seguido por su hermano y su amiga de cabello castaño.

"Nos vemos esta noche, amor" Besaba Bolin a Opal mientras corría a la entrada donde ya se encontraban los otros 2 militares.

-8 de la noche. Puesto de Guardia de la Escuela Militar-

Bumi aun se encontraba en este lugar cuidando como era su deber, y veía de nuevo a Korra y sus amigos acercarse a donde se encontraba él "Vaya ¿Van a salir de nuevo y tan noche?"

"Vamos a ir a divertirnos un poco solamente, comandante Bumi" Bolin trataba de convencer a su oficial superior sin decir que irían a un club a tomar, no solo por el hecho de ser soldados, excepto por Mako, los otros 3 chicos aun eran muy jóvenes para estar ahí y para beber alcohol hasta desmayarse.

"Bueno, los jóvenes necesitan divertirse. Está bien, pero no lleguen tan noche o el General podría tomarla contra ustedes" Tras esto el hombre levantaba de nuevo la barra de seguridad para dejar salir a los chicos, quienes corrían para llegar a lo de Opal a tiempo, o sufrirían, cualquiera que conociera a la chica sabría que llegar tarde con ella era una sentencia de muerte.

-8:20 Afuera de 'La Bandida Ciega'-

Al arribar a donde la joven Opal ya se encontraba esperándolos, la saludaban animosamente y le pedían disculpas por la tardanza "Bueno, suban. Es hora de ir a divertirnos" Opal conducía su Sato-móvil hacía el club que buscaban, y al que por fin llegaban 10 minutos más tarde "¿Qué les parece? Genial ¿No?"

"Familiar, siento que he visto este lugar en el pasado" Decía Korra tratando de recordar donde había visto este lugar antes.

"Es tu imaginación, Korrita. No creo que hayas estado aquí, no parece el tipo de lugar al que vendría una cerebrito como tú" Se burlaba Bolin, seguido de Mako y Opal.

"¿Eso crees? Te mostrare quien es una cerebrito" Korra tomaba a Bolin del cuello y ambos comenzaban a jugar a los golpes, parecían 2 niños pero así eran ellos a veces ¿Qué podían hacer? Mako y Opal ya estaban acostumbrados.

"No quiero ir" Decía una voz de mujer desesperada, Korra se detenía al escucharla, esa voz le era conocida, era Asami, la chica que había rescatado un día antes. La joven militar soltaba a Bolin, quien la veía sorprendida al igual que sus amigos que no entendían nada de lo que pasaba.

Korra corría en dirección de los gritos y ahí veía a un hombre jalonear a Asami, una chica que luchaba por liberarse del agarre, situación que molestaba a la sureña, ella odiaba que maltrataran a las personas, en especial si se trata de una mujer que no puede defenderse, así que se acercaba cerrando su puño y golpeaba al hombre en la cara tan fuerte que lo arrojaba al piso "La señorita dijo que 'No'"

 **Notas del autor:**

-Hola de nuevo, aquí yo actualizando otro capítulo. Ojala les guste, no está para nada fuerte, pero ahí viene lo bueno, el que sigue si romperá corazones y los hará odiarme mucho

-Notaran que ahora pongo la hora y el lugar, es para hacer más fácil la comprensión de algunas partes, siento que antes era más confuso.

-Muchas gracias por leer el fic, se los agradezco mucho a todos, a mi beta, a Korrasami nation que siempre comparte la actualización y a todos los que leen mi historia. En serio, gracias.

-Para los que no entiendan el título fue llamado así por los sentimientos que Korra está experimentando, una gran confusión.


	5. ¿Amor?

**Capítulo 5: ¿Amor?**

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" Noatak preguntaba mientras se levantaba furioso por el golpe recibido tan sorpresivamente.

"Eres tú" Por su parte Asami reconocía al instante a su salvadora, no podría creer que se encontraría de nuevo con su 'ángel'

"Soy tu peor pesadilla, maldito imbécil" Una molesta Korra se ponía en posición de batalla, ella debía estar precavida, no sabía si su oponente la atacaría o no.

"Eres una idiota. Tú, maldita entrometida. Te enseñare a no golpear a tus mayores" Noatak se ponía de pie y comenzaba a lanzarle puñetazos a Korra, golpes que ella lograba esquivar gracias a su entrenamiento militar "Me las pagaras, perra desgraciada"

"Te reto, anciano" Korra hacía un movimiento bastante peculiar barriendo su pierna y haciendo que Noatak aterrizara de nuevo en el suelo pero esta vez ella se hincaba sobre él con su puño sobre su rostro "¿Algo que decir antes de que te rompa los dientes?"

"Sí. Cuidado" Mientras decía esto tomaba a Korra de la pierna y la arrojaba al piso mientras el hombre se levantaba y le daba algunos golpes en el rostro a la joven militar, dejándole un ojo morado, y la nariz y boca ensangrentados "Te dije que me la pagarías" Noatak estaba listo para darle un golpe final a Korra, pero entonces alguien lo detuvo "¿Qué demonios?" Y al voltear se encontró con 2 ojos color ámbar que demostraban mucha furia y que al verlos directamente asustaban de cierta forma al hombre.

"Metete con alguien de tu tamaño. Te lo advierto, deja a Korra en paz o te demostrare lo que es el verdadero dolor" Mako estaba muy enojado con quien había agredido a su amiga, nadie la lastimaría mientras él estuviera cerca para evitarlo.

"Eres un entrometido igual que tu amiga. Te reto a que intentes detenerme, bastardo" Se burlaba el hombre del joven que lo detenía. Mako presionaba el brazo de su rival y levantaba a Noatak de forma tan fuerte para lastimarlo más "Suéltame. Suéltame. Está bien, prometo que si me sueltas me iré de aquí y no molestare de nuevo" Suplicaba el hombre, había algo en su voz que hacía que Mako lo dejara libre al instante, a lo que el mayor caminaba en dirección contraria desapareciendo entre la multitud reunida allí.

"¿Estás bien?" Mako se acercaba a Asami para verificar que no le hubiesen hecho ningún daño, mientras Bolin ayudaba a Korra a ponerse de pie.

"Debo irme. Lo siento" Asami escapaba del lugar ante la mirada sorprendida de los jóvenes mientras la chica se perdía también entre la gente.

"¿A dónde va?" Preguntaba Opal a Mako quien aun no podía creer que esa chica huyera así después de todo lo que pasaron para salvarla.

"No lo sé. Pero ahora debemos ayudar a Korra, luego nos preocupamos por ella, nuestra amiga es más importante ahora" Mako giraba en dirección a la herida Korra quien no dejaba de sangrar "Eso debe doler" El chico de ojos color ámbar le comentaba a su golpeada amiga tratando de calmar la situación.

"He pasado por cosas peores. Ahora no recuerdo ninguna, pero esto no es nada" Sonreía la sureña tratando de calmar a sus amigos, pero al hacer esto su herida se abría más haciendo que la sangre saliera por montones.

"Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital, de inmediato" Opal sacaba su pañuelo y lo ponía sobre la nariz y los labios de su amiga para detener la hemorragia mientras ella y Bolin la cargaban hacia el Sato-móvil de la joven Bei Fong.

A los pocos minutos llegaban al hospital donde una enfermera se encontraba organizando unos documentos, para ser interrumpida por 4 jóvenes desesperados, al observarlos podía reconocer a Korra "Es la chica de la otra noche ¿Qué le paso? Parece que estuvo en una gran pelea" Preguntaba la mujer acercándose para revisarla "Iré por el doctor para que la revise inmediatamente. Acomódenla en uno de los asientos y verifiquen que la hemorragia no incremente, si se desmaya por la pérdida de sangre sería realmente un inconveniente" Y con esto la mujer se alejaba corriendo para buscar al médico mientras los amigos de Korra se preocupaban a sobremanera de la situación.

-Al mismo tiempo en 'El círculo'-

Asami se encontraba en la barra del lugar bebiendo vodka, se sentía realmente terrible por lo que le había pasado a su 'ángel', y aun peor que ella hubiera escapado después de lo que hizo por ella "Soy una cobarde" Sollozaba ante el recuerdo de la militar en el piso sangrando.

Un hombre se acercaba a donde se encontraba la joven Sato y la tomaba del hombro "Vaya, Asami. Ahora si la hiciste buena, Noatak me envió un mensaje y me dijo que unos tipos que al parecer eran amigos tuyos arruinaron nuestro trato ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" Tahno sonreía para después ponerse serio y jalar a Asami lejos de la barra para evitar que lo escucharan"Eres una maldita perra desgraciada, arruinaste mis negocios ¿Sabes todo el dinero que perdí? ¿Cómo piensas pagar tus caramelos así? Eres una niña rica que no puede pagar con el dinero de papi porque la descubrirían. Y por tanto trabajas para mi, y yo castigo a los empleados que arruinan mi trabajo ¿Alguna vez te he contado como lo hago?" La chica movía la cabeza en señal de negación "Pues pronto lo descubrirás" La voz furiosa del joven asustaba a Asami, no sabía que le deparaba con este maniaco.

Tahno la llevaba a la parte trasera del local, en esta había una puerta de metal sin ventanas y con un hombre intimidante vigilándola "Señor Tahno ¿Otra desobediente?" El guardia preguntaba con mucha calma y una sonrisa muy perturbadora. Para Asami este hombre daba miedo por sí solo, tenía una larga cabellera negra, y un extraño bigote sobre sus labios que lo hacían ver mayor de la edad que quizá tenía, pero a pesar de su aspecto físico su voz era realmente serena.

"Así es, Ghazan. Déjanos pasar" Y con esto el hombre abría la puerta permitiendo el paso del Tahno y de Asami, para cerrarla en cuanto se encontraban adentro del cuarto.

"¿Cómo conseguiste que te dejaran hacer esta habitación?" Asami quería saber cómo Tahno hacía esas cosas sin que nadie le dijera algo o si les importara.

"Tengo contactos muy poderosos, preciosa" Tahno prendía la luz y solo se podía ver un par de cadenas que colgaban del techo y una mesa sobre la cual se veía una caja de herramientas y algunas cosas que Asami no lograba reconocer junto a la caja "Camina" El chico se acercaba a donde estaba la cadena y la ponía en las muñecas de la joven Sato lastimándola un poco "Ahora jugaremos algo divertido. Estoy seguro que te gustara"

Asami veía con terror como Tahno tomaba lo que parecía ser una vela y unas cerillas con las que prendía la mecha del primer objeto "¿Qué planeas hacer con eso?"

"Ya verás" El muchacho bajaba los tirantes y el bra que usaba Asami en ese momento dejando sus senos al descubierto, y entonces Tahno acercaba la vela dejando caer la cera derretida caliente sobre los pezones de la chica de cabello negro provocando un grito de dolor en ella "Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te va a venir a rescatar esta vez. Esto le pasa a las putas como tú que se quieren pasar de listas" [1]

Luego de esto el chico iba de nuevo a la mesa dejando la vela y tomando esta vez lo que parecían ser unas pequeñas navajas que ponía en sus manos y comenzaba rasguñar el cuerpo de Asami provocando que saliera la sangre de su delicado cuerpo "Y ahora viene lo mejor, nena. Esto si te gustara, y a mi también" Levantaba el vestido de Asami y comenzaba a penetrarla mientras la rasguñaba aun más fuerte provocando dolor en la joven que no entendía porque este tipo de cosas solo le pasaban a ella ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? [2]

-En el hospital de la ciudad-

"Listo. Con esto detendremos las hemorragias" Indicaba el médico mientras vendaba la nariz de Korra que estaba realmente rota y cosía su labio que estaba muy abierto como para curarlo simplemente con algún medicamento "Vaya, señorita. El otro día usted nos trajo a una enferma y ahora usted esta herida. Me atrevo a preguntarle ¿Qué le paso?" El amigable hombre estaba curioso por lo que había pasado.

"Digamos que me distraje en un momento crucial de una batalla. De haber sido una guerra seguramente estaría muerta en este momento" Reía Korra para luego soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor.

"No haga movimientos muy bruscos o las suturas podrían abrirse de nuevo y eso sería más doloroso. No sé por qué motivo estaba peleando pero debió ser algo muy importante para que recibiera una paliza así de fuerte" Sonreía el médico viendo a una sorprendida Korra.

"No es nada de eso. Solo que odio las injusticias"

"Bueno, pues usted es una persona muy buena en ese caso. Tome estos medicamentos y estará como nueva en unos días" Le entregaba las medicinas a lo que Korra agradecía con un saludo militar que le agradaba al hombre frente a ella "Que le vaya bien, cadete. Espero verla en unos días para revisar sus heridas" Y con esto la chica del sur salía del consultorio a la sala de espera donde estaban sus amigos bastantes preocupados.

"Vaya ¿Quién murió?" Cuando los chicos escucharon la voz de su amiga fueron corriendo a abrazarla, en especial Bolin quien se encontraba llorando del miedo que algo le pasara a esta chica que él adoraba tanto. El muchacho no dudaba en darle uno de sus clásicos abrazos de oso, levantándola del piso "Bolin, sabes que amo tus abrazos, pero en estos momentos me lastiman"

"Lo siento" El chico de ojos verdes se apenaba y la bajaba delicadamente a la tierra de nuevo.

"Nos alegra que estés mejor" Sonreía el hermano mayor de Bolin, quizá no era tan eufórico como su hermanito pero era sincero con sus palabras.

"¿Qué sucedió con Asami?" Preguntaba Korra quien no recordaba nada después del golpe que recibió y de su llegada al hospital.

"Ella se fue. Escapo y se perdió entre la multitud" Mako no quería romper el corazón de Korra con esto, pero necesitaba decirle la verdad.

"Ya veo. Ella parece del tipo que haría algo así. Y yo preocupándome de que la hubieran lastimado" La mirada de la sureña parecía reflejar tristeza y decepción ante este pensamiento, ella no lo entendía pero esta situación le dolía mucho.

"Mejor volvamos a la academia el Comandante Bumi debe estar preocupado y a estas alturas el General seguramente ya se dio cuenta que no estamos y nos matara" Comentaba Bolin tratando de calmar a su amiga de esta situación que la ponía tan triste.

"Mis hermanos y mis papás también deben estar vueltos locos porque aun no he regresado. Vamos, los dejare en la academia y luego iré a mi funeral" Reía Opal y luego caminaba hacia la salida seguida de sus amigos mientras se dirigían a su vehículo.

-De nuevo en el club-

Asami lloraba desconsolada aun encadenada mientras Tahno sonriente se acercaba a ella "¿Aprendiste tu lección?" Le preguntaba maliciosamente a lo que Asami respondía asintiendo "Tienes suerte de que este castigo fue leve comparado con otros que he dado. Vuelve a casa y prepárate para un nuevo trabajo. Duerme bien" El muchacho libera a la joven de esa pequeña prisión pero no sin antes darle un mensaje importante "Si le cuentas a alguien de esto me las pagaras. Me pregunto cómo será cuando papi descubra que su pequeña se prostituía por drogas ¿Qué dirá la prensa?" Y de nuevo con esto Asami comenzaba a llorar, estaba viviendo en el infierno igual que hace 10 años.

La heredera se arreglaba el vestido para luego salir de la habitación corriendo con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Corría por todo el lugar en busca de la salida, necesitaba alejarse por ahora de ahí, no era sano para ella permanecer en ese horrible lugar por más tiempo. Llegaba al estacionamiento y subía a su Sato-móvil, encendiéndolo y conduciendo hasta un lugar más tranquilo, no quería volver a su casa aun y necesitaba un médico que curara las heridas que aun continuaban abiertas para que no se infectaran. Y ella sabía a qué lugar ir, el Hospital General, aunque estuvo ahí antes no la juzgarían como no lo hicieron la vez anterior.

-En el Hospital-

Korra y sus amigos subían al auto de Opal, y cuando estaban a punto de salir veían el auto más elegante que cualquiera que hayan visto antes, era de color negro con molduras de color rojo, pero lo que más les sorprendía era quien lo manejaba "¿No es esa la chica que tratabas de rescatar antes? Creo que su nombre es Asami" Bolin comentaba mientras Korra observaba el vehículo y confirmaba esto.

"Vaya, si es ella. Pero es mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero verla" La sureña sonaba muy triste y ni sabía porque, pero necesitaba irse de ahí inmediatamente, a lo que su amiga encendía el vehículo y partía del lugar.

Asami veía el móvil alejarse, pero por la oscuridad y el cansancio no lograba ver a los pasajeros, así que no le tomaba importancia y caminaba como podía a la entrada del hospital donde la enfermera de antes terminaba con los papeles sobre su paciente más reciente, Korra. O así era hasta que veía otro rostro conocido "Es la señorita Sato ¿Qué la trae por aquí?" Pero entonces las heridas visibles de su cuerpo llamaban su atención "Llamare al doctor. Espera" La joven Sato tomaba asiento y reflexionaba sus acciones de esa noche, primero haber aceptado tener sexo con otros por droga, luego haber metido a la única persona que mostró algo de simpatía hacia ella en problema tan graves y el castigo de Tahno. Por lejos una de las peores noches de su joven vida.

"Es la jovencita de la otra noche. Asami Sato. Me contó la enfermera que tiene heridas por todo su cuerpo, vayamos a una camilla a curarla y suturar heridas profundas"

Tras algunos minutos el doctor terminaba de curar a Asami, quien a pesar del dolor de la curación parecía estar tranquila, este dolor era menor que cualquier otro en su vida "Muchas gracias" Le agradecía al hombre lo que había hecho por ella.

"No es nada. Mi trabajo es ayudar a las personas. Puede descansar unos minutos, y si así lo desea regresar a su hogar"

"Lo hare, muchas gracias" La chica se recostaba sin notar a la mujer que la había atendido antes y que terminaba de recoger algunas medicinas, algodón y gazas.

"Por un momento creí que había venido a ver a la chica que la trajo la última vez" Con esto sorprendía a Asami, no sabía de qué le hablaba pero quería saberlo.

"¿Ella estuvo aquí hoy?" Preguntaba sin levantarse de su lugar, y con bastante tranquilidad, aunque por dentro se sintiera inquieta por lo que escucharía.

"¿No lo sabías? Al parecer estuvo en una pelea o algo así. Estaba muy herida de su rostro, rompieron su nariz y partieron su labio. Fue algo terrible, pero por suerte llego a tiempo para que la curáramos"

Asami no lo podía creer lo de su 'ángel' había sido peor de lo que imaginaba, la había dejado ahí mal herida mientras escapaba como una vil cobarde, incluso había pensado que era algo que se podría curar con medicina, pero no. Asami Sato se daba asco, al punto de que comenzaba a llorar.

"Ella se fue unos pocos minutos antes de que llegaras. Me sorprende que no se encontraran" La heredera se sorprendía al escuchar esto, entonces en el auto que ella había visto antes de entrar era en el que se encontraba Korra y nunca lo supo. Perfecto, ahora se sentía aun peor que antes "¿Vas a quedarte esta noche aquí?"  
"No, volveré a mi casa. Muchas gracias por todo lo que hicieron" Asami se dirigía a la salida del hospital y se sentaba detrás del volante de su vehículo lista para partir, pero una parte de ella se preguntaba si era justo volver a su casa, había hecho cosas tan despreciables que se sentía sucia, pero necesitaba descansar y al menos en la mansión de su padre podría hacerlo sin que nadie la molestara, ya que a su padre no le importaba lo que le pasara y el hecho de no haber recibido ninguna llamada de su parte era solo una pequeña prueba de ello.

-En la Escuela Militar-

El comandante Bumi estaba listo para hacer su cambio de guardia hasta que 3 siluetas acercándose llamaron su atención, conforme se iban acercando él lograba reconocerlas, se trataban de Korra, Mako y Bolin quienes volvían más tarde de lo que él esperaba, y al ver las heridas de Korra se acercaba para hablar con ella "Korra ¿Qué te pasó?" La tomaba de los hombros bastante preocupado por la situación de la cadete.

"Estoy bien. Hubo una pelea que no pude ganar" Sonreía ella para calmar al hombre pero solo lo preocupaba más.

"El General se va a enfurecer mucho cuando te vea así. Nos hará juicio marcial" El comandante se tomaba del cuello con terror a las consecuencias de estos actos, el General Iroh era muy estricto con sus castigos, aunque siempre eran justos para disciplinar a los buscapleitos o perezosos.

"Tranquilo, Comandante. Hablare con él en la mañana. Todo ha sido mi culpa y no quiero meterlo en problemas. Por ahora creo que necesito descansar un poco, ya mañana sufriré una merecida disciplina militar que me hace falta" La sureña y sus amigos saludaban al hombre de mayor rango que les regresaba el saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía creer lo madura que era Korra al aceptar toda su responsabilidad en esta situación y lo que eso conllevaba.

Korra y sus amigos se separaban, ella entraba a las habitaciones de las chicas donde las demás no notaban que apenas iba llegando, buena señal para la chica de ojos azules, nadie la delataría con el General antes de que ella pudiera hablar con él, en especial sabiendo que todas le tenían envidia por su record en la escuela y eran capaces de exagerar todo solo por ver su historial manchado.

La cansada chica se recostaba en su cama y cambiaba su ropa por una playera blanca y unos shorts color azul que usaba siempre para dormir, mientras veía al techo pensaba en Asami, esperen ¿Por qué pensaba en Asami? Era una desconocida a la que había salvado 2 veces, y que peor aun la había abandonado cuando recibió una golpiza por ella, no merecía si quiera su preocupación. Pero aun así la preocupaba, y le dolía el corazón cada que recordaba cuando Mako le contó sobre como Asami escapaba de la escena cual vil cobarde. Korra giraba por toda su cama tratando de dormir aunque no era fácil, sería una noche muy larga para ella.

-En la mansión Sato-

Todos dormían y Asami subía las escaleras con calma y quitándose los zapatos para no despertar a nadie, y después de unos desesperantes minutos en los que creía su padre o algún sirviente iban a despertar pero sin ser así, llegaba a su habitación abriendo y cerrando la puerta con calma. Necesitaba refrescarse un poco así que decidía darse una ducha nocturna y mientras estaba bajo el agua el dolor de las heridas de esa noche invadía su corazón, y no solo el físico también el psicológico la atacaba, pero era su deber seguir adelante, no podía dejar que esas cosas la afectaran por siempre. Después de una ducha refrescante, tomaba su ropa de noche, era un sexy camisón rojo que usaba cada noche, se recostaba en su cama y empezando a caer rendida por el cansancio sentía sus parpados muy pesados, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Korra en el piso sufriendo con la nariz rota y el labio partido. No entendía porque se preocupaba por ella, era una chica que la había salvado de la posible muerte que ella quería, un hermoso 'ángel'…Un momento ¿Acaso pensaba que Korra era hermosa? Asami no entendía ese calor en su pecho, pero era algo muy lindo y terrible a la vez, le gustaba era una sensación diferente a su usual tristeza. Era algo hermoso, a pesar de no saber qué extraño sentimiento era ese, solo sabía que era uno que quizá la ayudaría a dormir con una sonrisa esa noche.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Hola, mis adorados lectores ¿Cómo están? Volví en forma de fic con otro capítulo de esta historia que algunos odian y que otros aman.

-Lamento mucho el retraso, tuve un horrible bloqueo de escritora, pero estoy actualizando todos mis fics, y espero subir más capítulos de este y otros pronto.

-También tengo un fic de Gravity Falls, de Hora de Aventura, Ace Attorney, Steven Universe y otros de Korra, si quieren leerlos sean libres de hacerlo

-Acepto sugerencias para mejorar mis fics, ya lo dije en el de Sherlock Korra [3], y en el fic de Gravity Falls, algunos seguidores me dieron recomendaciones que he seguido. Siéntanse con la libertad de decirme que les gustaría que mejorara.

[1] Algunos castigos me base y/o basare en la historia de Junko Furuta, si no la conocen se las puedo contar en el siguiente capítulo, o bien pueden investigarla, pero no es digamos una historia muy agradable. Pero yo se las puedo contar de una forma menos agresiva para evitar traumas como los que yo sufrí.

[2] Para esta parte me base en una escena del anime de Chrno Crusade. En esa escena Aion viola a Satella de una forma similar a la que yo describí aquí. Hace años que vi ese anime y aun lo recuerdo, estaba en la secundaria, hace como 12-13 años de eso.

[3] Es el fic que escribí antes que este, está también en mi perfil si gustan leerlo.

-Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic.

-Si saben de alguna página, grupo o lugar donde compartirlo les agradecería mucho que me dijeran o me hicieran el favor de compartirlo. También entre sus amigos, sus buenos deseos me animan a seguir escribiendo.

-Gracias por sus comentarios.

-Y en especial muchas gracias por leer mis locuras.


	6. Regreso

Como el título lo dice, pues volveré a escribir los fics que llevaba y algunos nuevos. Ya me siento mejor y no veo razón para seguir postergándolos, así que sean pacientes porque olvide varias cosas que escribí pero pronto seguiré donde me quede.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron.

Nos leemos pronto


End file.
